


Pitch Imperfect

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna get a little bit excited while watching Pitch Perfect, so excited that they end up singing along to the movie louder than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this Modern AU headcanon for Kristoff/Anna or Kristanna where they have movie nights every Friday and sometimes, while they watch movies, they fangirl/fanboy so hard that their voices could be heard outside their apartment. Also, I decided to make Oaken their landlord because of that scene in Frozen where Kristoff gets thrown off by him and I thought that he'd make a pretty good landlord, especially if Kristoff is one of those paying for the rent and all. Lastly, the lines and lyrics from Pitch Perfect are written in italics while Kristoff and Anna's conversations are not, just to avoid confusion for the readers.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the Barden Bellas!_ "

" _My goodness gracious. Will you look at this? Gone are those Bella uniforms and this is a whole new look for them, and it is hot, hot, hot!_ "

"Hot indeed." Kristoff remarked

"What do you expect?" Anna told Kristoff, "It's the finals after all. A good show comes with a good outfit too. It's about time they wear something other than those uniforms."

"And the voice." Kristoff spoke, "Don't forget the vocals. It's not a good show without the vocals."

"And that." Anna added

" _One, two, three, four._ "

" _Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
 _I wonder how they sleep at night,_  
 _When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,_  
 _Just stop for a minute and smile,_ "

" _Everybody look to the left,_  
 _Everybody look to the right,_  
 _Can you feel that yeah,_  
 _We're payin with love tonight,_ "

Kristoff and Anna were in awe as ever as they paid attention to every single detail, the voice, the visuals, everything that they were looking at on the TV screen! For the past few moments, they have been enjoying the movie, singing along at some parts and making snarky commentaries over what the characters of the film are talking about but this one would be their loudest sing-along yet. 

"It's not about the money, money, money, We don't need your money, money, money, We just want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag." Anna started singing along

"It aint about the cha chang cha chang, It's not about the ba bling ba bling, Want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag." Kristoff sang along as well, slightly off-tune from the way the people in the movie were singing it

" _Won't you come see about me,_  
 _I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,_  
 _Tell me your troubles and doubts,_  
 _Givin me everything inside and out,_ "

"If you have to sing. At least get in with the tune." Anna told Kristoff, prompting him to stop singing "Get in the program for crying out loud. You sang in-tune earlier, you should keep it that way."

"Chill, Anna. Sing-alongs are more fun when you do it off-tune." Kristoff spoke, "Oh, it's my cue now!"

"Kristoff!" Anna said

"Don't you forget about meeee" Kristoff said in the most off-tune way possible, and loudly as well. So loud the neighbors could probably hear it

" _As you walk on by,_  
 _Will you call my name,_  
 _As you walk on by,_  
 _will you call my name,_  
 _As you walk on by_  
 _Will you call my name_ "

"I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala" Anna sang, off-tune as well

"And I thought you weren't going to song off-tune?" Kristoff asked

"I just did." Anna spoke, "Now let's go back to singing."

"That's the spirit!" Kristoff cheered

_Tonight,_   
_I will love love you tonight,_

"Give me everything tonight, For all we know we might not get tomorrow, Let's do it tonight." Kristoff sang, more off-tune than he ever as he heard someone knock the door. Anna then signalled for him to get the door for her.

"Forget what they say, All my care they play, I want you tonight." Anna sang, more off-tune than the first time she did as Kristoff opened the door, revealing no other than their landlord, Oaken.

"Grab somebody sexy, Tell them Hey!" Kristoff sang, pulling Oaken into the unit, "Give me everything tonight."

"Give me everything tonight." Anna sang as she danced as well

"Let me go you off-tune singing buff." Oaken said as he tried to get off of Kristoff's hold

"Take advantage of tonight, 'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess." Kristoff rapped as he held Anna's hand

"Uh...Kristoff, I think he wants us to stop singing..." Anna spoke in an awkward tone

"Uh...oh, It's you Mr. Oaken." Kristoff said out of embarrassment. Embarrassment that he just ended up singing loudly and in an off-tune fashion to their landlord

"Mr. Oaken in the flesh!" Oaken spoke, "I came here to bring it up to your attention that the neighbors have been complaining of you two making such loud noise."

"Sorry Mr. Oaken." Anna said, "We really are."

"Sorry sir, I guess we just got a little bit overwhelmedfrom this movie." Kristoff explained

"Better keep those overwhelmed feelings to yourself, Bjorgman." Oaken told him, "Conceal, don't feel."

"We'll make sure to keep that in mind, sir." Anna told Oaken

"You two better do, or I will have to throw you two out _single handedly_." Oaken said in an intimidating voice, walking out of the room and shutting the door strongly afterwards.

"Woah...that's one tough landlord there." Anna spoke

"Well, what do you know. He's got a tough day, after all." Kristoff told Anna

"That's what you get for running a convenience store, a sauna and an apartment all in one setting." Anna said with a laugh

"Have we missed the ending?" Kristoff asked

"Not yet!" Anna said as she pointed to the screen

" _Weren’t they incredible? Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up again for the Barden Bellas!_ "

" _Told you. Endings are the best part._ "

" _You’re such a weirdo."_  Both Kristoff and Anna laughed as Becca said this line. Definitely this was the best movie night they had in ages, if not for Oaken briefly interrupting it, threatening to throw the both of them out single-handedly which was no joke either, because that actually happened to a neighbor of theirs a week back. At this point, they've vowed not to get so overwhelmed while watching movies, unless they want to end up like their ex-neighbor, that is.


End file.
